Falling Petals
by Moonfeather's Shadow
Summary: My name is Snowtiger. I used to be a warrior of ThunderClan. A loyal ThunderClan warrior. This was what caused my death.
1. Prologue

The dark sky was streaked with the pale gray light of dawn. A large golden tabby sat at the edge of the clearing, facing a large expanse of grass down below them. A smaller black she-cat sat next to him, her soft gold gaze shadowed with sorrow.

Neither of them spoke as they watched the wind rustle the reeds down below the cliff.

At last, the golden tabby broke the silence, his voice was laced with bitterness. "Do you think I did the right thing? Sending so many cats to die"

The she-cat did not reply for several moments. "That decision was not a matter of choice. It was something we had to do to survive. You know that, Snowtiger."

"Yes" Snowtiger's head was bowed in grief. "There will be another battle tomorrow. You do know that, don't you? And this time, you won't be allowed to fight, Moonflight."

"Why? Just because I'm the daughter of our Emperor does not make me less of a warrior". Moonflight had gotten up, her usually calm golden eyes blazing with anger.

"The clan needs you, don't try to deny it. Plus, we all know that Sunstar is on his last life now and he is in danger. If he gets killed, the clan will depend on you. You will be the one that will lead us"

Moonflight sat down and did not reply, but Snowtiger could sense the stress coming off her in waves.

"These are dark times, Moonflight", Snowtiger continued on, his pelt pressed against hers. "The four clans had never been warring against each other for so long"

"And there was LightClan too", Moonflight meowed, her voice not betraying any of the guilt she was feeling. "We wiped them out."

Snowtiger was silent for a few seconds. "That was necessary. We had no choice to form an alliance with the other clans. They were small, but strong. If we had not eliminated them, they would have caused our downfall".

Moonflight could not help but remember the adrenaline that flowed through her veins when she had brutally taken the life of a LightClan warrior just a few days ago.

Even though the whole of LightClan had only consisted of no more than twenty warriors, they had managed to kill five of ThunderClan's warriors alone.

She unconsciously drew her tongue over the gash on her paw she got from the battle. They were wounds that leave scars, scars would not heal, serving as a reminder of what she had done.

"You still feel guilty about it, don't you?" Snowtiger asked his eyes bright with anguish as he, too , reflected the damage he had done. It was not his own choice, even though he was deputy but he still felt there was something he could have done about it. But orders are orders, he mused silently.

"A bit." Moonflight admitted, although that was far from the mixture of emotions she was feeling right now.

Snowtiger stared at his paws, lost in his own thoughts. "Do you think StarClan is still watching over us?"

"Of course. They are our ancestors" Moonflight replied, although there was a glimmer of doubt in her voice.

Snowtiger looked at her. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"What?" Moonflight looked a bit distracted as she watched the dawn turn into day.

"Your wounds." Snowtiger said, shooting another glance at her.

Moonflight blinked. She knew he was asking more than just about her wounds. Flicking her ear, she replied. "Yeah. It does."


	2. Lifeless

_The clearing was filled with cats, pouring in from all the entrances of the camp. The snow was dotted with red as cats fought against each other. A cat fell with a soft 'thump', a small pool of blood spreading around him as he bled his life out, his eyes glazing over._

_Moonkit was watching from a small hole in the nursery wall, her eyes were stretched wide with shock as she witness what was happening._

_Blazefeather approached Moonkit, wrapping her tail around her. "Don't worry" She said, drawing her tongue over her ear. "There there are warriors outside to protect you"._

_Moonkit looked at her mother. "I'm glad you're not fighting outside. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you"._

_Blazefeather purred. "Of course not. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you either."_

_Moonkit smiled, reassured, and headed to Snowkit, who was sitting quietly with his tail wrapped around his paws. Even though he seemed calm, fear scent was coming off him in waves._

_"Something's wrong" he said, sniffing the air. "I smell ShadowCl-"_

_Before Snowkit got to finish his sentence, a large black tom burst through the bramble wall, his claws outstretched, bloodlust gleaming in his eyes. _

_With a yowl of outrage, Blazefeather leapt at the dark warrior. She clawed at the tom, twisting underneath him and raked her claws over his belly. Letting out a roar of pain, the tom rolled over, crushing Blazefeather underneath him._

_However, she would not let go. Leaping up, she lunged for his throat but he was too quick for her._

_The ShadowClan tom slammed his paw over her head and slammed her to the ground, drawing his bloodied claws over her throat in one quick movement._

_Moonkit was numb with shock. It had happened so quickly. Too quickly._

_Chocking back the tears that were threatening to fall, she padded to her mother. "Blazefeather! Are you alright? Please don't leave me"_

_Blazefeather was struggling to focus on her kit. Struggling to focus on her golden eyes._

_"Don't cry, my precious kit. You'll grow to be a warrior some day. Just promise me one thing." Her time was limited now. _Just give me one more minute, StarClan, she pleaded.

_"Anything, mother, anything" Moonkit's tears were running down her face as she failed to keep the pleading note from her voice. She wanted Blazefeather to stay. But she knew her time had come. She had fulfilled her duty as a mother._

_"Believe in yourself, Moonkit. I'll always be with you"_

_"I will, I promise"_

_Blazefeather felt herself relax. Her world was slowly fading away from her. She could feel her heart beating against her chest…..and stopped. Her eyes grew misty, still fixed on her precious kit._

_"Mother! Don't leave me!" Moonkit howled, her whole body now wracked with sobs . "Don't leave me now", she mewled, her voice lost to the fighting outside as she buried her nose in Blazefeather's lifeless body._

_"Don't leave me….."_

Snowtiger let out a yawn and reluctantly got up from his nest, shaking scraps of moss and feathers from his thick pelt.

The warm green-leaf warmth was just beginning to seep into the warrior den. The golden tabby let out a purr, arching his back in a stretch before padding out into the clearing.

He noticed Sunstar and Frozenflame sitting outside the leader's den, busily chatting. Snowtiger dipped his head respectfully before making his way towards the fresh-kill pile, where a pathetic mouse laid, covered in mud.

He snatched up the mouse, too hungry to care, before sinking his jaws into his prey.

The sound of footsteps told Snowtiger that someone was approaching him. Looking up from his meal, he saw a brown and white tom padding in his direction.

He sat up, and licked his paw, drawing it a few times over his whiskers. "Hello Tigerthorn".

Tigerthorn nodded a greeting in response, setting himself down next to large golden tabby, neatly wrapping his tail over his paw.

"What's wrong?" Snowtiger asked. Tigerthorn wasn't usually this quiet.

"Nothing. Just a bit nervous about the battle" Tigerthorn replied, flicking his tail.

"Yeah, the Clans has never had a war this serious before" Snowtiger replied, his voice grim.

Just at that moment, Sunstar leapt onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock". He yowled. The sunlight hit his pelt, turning his pelt fiery, matching the fire that burned in his eyes.

Just as the last cat arrived, Sunstar swept on. "I have decided to attack ShadowClan at midnight. They have taken too much of our warriors. It is time to give them back what they deserve!" Snowtiger noticed that his voice was strong with hope and belief that they would win the battle, but there was a hidden layer of doubt under his words.

Sunstar's words were drowned in yowls of approval, which turn into shrieks of terror almost in an instant as a dark shape suddenly leapt at the ThunderClan leader.

"Ravenstar" Snowtiger roared, recognizing the ShadowClan leader at once. "How dare you attack us in camp!"

Ravenstar made no reply as his lip curled into a sneer. Without making a single sound, he launched himself at Snowtiger, signaling the beginning of the battle.

The air was tense with shock and fear as the clearing too exploded into battle. Blood scent filled the air as red steaks ran down the warriors of both clans. Cats from both Clan felt no pain as they were caught in the exhilaration of battle, unaware oftheir surroundings.

Against the loud screams of rage in the throng of cats, Snowtiger and Frozenflame was the only cats who saw the lifeless body of Sunstar falling from the air and embracing the soft, mossy ground

**A/N. Ok, I need more cats and I would really appreciate it if you could sumit some. And read and review! :D**

**Sorry I havent updated in such a long time though. You know, exams**


End file.
